Mafia
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: this is what happens when I listen to Micheal Buble's feeling good and look in the comments. Mainly focuses on Peddie but I will probably end up talking a lot about about Fabina, Amfie, Jara and Moy. So yea. The chapters are ridicoudly long so I may or may not update fast. I dunno. BTW people shold write more crime stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is wht happens when I am listening to Micheal buble's feeling good and look in the comments and someone gives this idea that says mobster. So yea. Um all u need to know is that they are engaged. It may seem like their only dating or are married at some points but their only engaged.**

* * *

**Eddie pov**

I went into my bedroom. My sexy ass girlfriend was on the bed. She was in lingere on her laptop. I came over and picked her up.

"Eddie, cut it out" she said.

"Why?" I asked holding her close.

"I'm doing work" she said.

"You don't need a job" I said.

"I don't wanna be one of those girlfriends who is just a trophy wife" she said.

"Well I forbid you from working" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine" she said. I kissed her. My cell phone rang. I picked up.

"Shipment's arriving" my second in command, Fabian said.

"You guys can handle it" I said not wanting to leave my baby.

"But-" he started.

"You can handle it" I said then hung up.

"Who was that?" Patricia asked.

"No one" I said. She knows about my job but would rather stay away from it.

"Ok" she said.

"Why are you only in lingere?" I asked.

"I was getting clothes on but I didn't" she said.

"It's nice" I said.

"Thanks" she said. My damn phone rang again. I gently sat Patricia on the bed, grabbed my phone and left the room.

"What?" I snapped into the phone.

"You have your money" Fabian said.

"Excellent. Bring it over" I said.

"I'll send a few guys" he said.

"Ok" I said then hung up. I have everything right in life. Now I can treasure my baby like she deserves. She says she doesn't like me spending stuff on her but she deserves it. She puts up with me and my job. I heard the secret knock and went to the front door. Two of my guys handed me three breifcases.

"Thank you" I said taking them. They nodded then left. I went to my office and went through all the locks. No one can get through this room except for me some of my guys and Patricia. I went over to my safe and sat in two of the briefcases. I opened the other one and smirked. I took out some of the wads of cash and stuffed them in my back pocket. I closed it up and sat it in the briefcase. I shut the safe and locked it back. Patricia came in.

"Yes?" I asked. "I need to go pick up Ellie" she said. Ellie is our little girl. She's only three months. We keep her at a day care most of the time. I stood up.

"I'll go get her" I said.

"You are coming straight back do you understand?" she said.

"Patricia, I would never put her in danger" I said.

"Yea, go get her" she said.

"Ok, I'll be back soon" I said grabbing my jacket.

"Bye" she said giving me a kiss. I then left out penthouse apartment. I went outside the apartment and went to the parking garage not so far away. I got in my BMW and drove. I drove to my daughters daycare. The people in there don't know what I can do. All I suggested was that she doesn't get hurt or bad things will happen.

I finally got into I live in New York. I parked in another parking garage and walked to the daycare that I loathe. I got inside. It looked like it had been fine. I went over to a worker. She was had black hair and icy blue eyes.

"Who are you here to check out?" she asked.

"Ellie Miller" I said. The lady went to the back then came back up. She handed me my cute little girl.

"Thank you" I said. She nodded. I left with Ellie on my hip. Her head nuzzled into my side. Her little blonde hair curled up. I went to my car and sat her in her carseat. She started to drowse off.

"Mommy said come home but I wanna give her a present" I said starting to drive. I heard slight snoring and turned around. She was asleep. I chuckled and turned back to the rode. I drove to a Tiffany's jewerly store. I got Ellie out. She didn't seem to happy about me taking her away from her nap.

"Wait" I said. She went into my chest. I looked around at stuff. I found this bracelet. I got Ellie out of my chest.

"You like this?" I asked pointing to it. She pressed her fniger to the glass.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said. The bracelet was rose gold with diamonds going around. I gestured to the sales guy.

"I want that" I said. He looked at me like "what trash came in here?".

"Yes sir that will be two thousand dollars" he said. I handed him one of the wads from my back pocket. The guy seemed suprised.

"Well?" I asked.

"It's exactly it" he said.

"I know" I said mocking his suprised tone. The guy gave me the bracelet in a bag.

"Thanks" I said leaving. I went to the car and sat Ellie back in her seat. She started crying. I put her pacifier in her mouth. She got quiet. I went to the drivers seat and drove to the penthouse. I took out my baby girl and took her upstairs.

"Patricia!" I called locking the front door. She came from the back. She had on a black silk robe. Her hair was in a bun and had chopsticks through them.

"Hi baby girl" she said taking Ellie into her arms. I handed her the bag.

"Eddie!" Patricia whined.

"It's a gift and this too" I said handing her the another wad from my pocket.

"Keep the money" she said.

"No, take it" I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Ok" she said slipping it into her robe pocket. Ellie started whining. Patricia went to the kitchen and got her a bottle. After Ellie finished Patricia and I sat on the couch. I was watching one of the TV shows she likes some murder show. I slid Ellie into the nook of my arms. She sneezed.

"Bless the baby" I said. She sneezed again.

"Are you sick?" I asked. She sneezed in response. Patricia got up from the couch and got the snot sucker from the back. I don't actually know the name of it.

"No she hates it" I said.

"Eddie do you want her stuffed up and miserable?" she asked.

"No" I said.

"Good" she said. She put the thing in Ellie's nose and sucked it out. She then wiped it off with a tissue. Ellie didn't cry because I stuffed the pacifier in her mouth.

"Done" Patricia said. "You know what we have tomorrow" I said.

"Your party" she said.

"Yes and you must come" I said.

"Because I'm your arm candy" she teased.

"Yes" I said kissing her. She rolled her eyes.

"You got a babysitter?" I asked.

"Yes. She's a new one" she said.

"Good she better not go through our stuff" I said.

"She won't" she promised.

"Ok. Now show me what your wearing" I said.

"It's a suprise" she said.

"Tell me" I said.

"No" she said. My phone rang. Can't they do anything for themselves? I looked for my phone. Not in my pockets. I looked at Patricia. She shrugged. It buzzed louder. Ellie looked uncomfterable. I shifted her and saw she was sitting on it. I picked up.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"A threat" Fabian said. A threat? No one threatens me.

"I'll be right there" I said then hung up. Patricia rolled her eyes and held Ellie.

"You gotta go?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry" I said.

"Whatever" she said.

She's pissed.

**Patricia pov**

Eddie left for work. I looked at Ellie.

"You wanna go shopping and use daddy's credit card?" I asked. She gurgled.

"I take that as a yes" I said getting my laptop. I online shop. Mostly because I'm too lazy to actually go shopping. I sat the laptop on the couch and kept Ell in my arms. I went and bought a lot of clothes and electronics. I smiled.

There was a knock on the door. If it was Eddie then he would have a key and if it was one of his members they would have done a secret knock. If it was one of my friends or family because they would have called. I turned off the tv, closed my laptop and hid in Eddie's office with Ellie. I locked the door back. I took out my phone and called Eddie.

"Hey Trixie. How about we go to dinner tonight so I can make it up to you for leaving?" he said.

"Yea, yea, sure but someone's at the apartment and it's no one we know. I'm positive and they are banging on the door" I said.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, Ellie and I are in your office" I said.

"That's probably what their after. I'll send somebody to handle it" he said.

"Ok, bye" I said then hung up. I sat on one of the couches in the office and held Ellie. I'm happy she isn't crying. All of a sudden I heard a loud bang. Gun shots. Oh god. I put my hands over Ellie's ears. She looked at me weird. Their was yelling and rounds of gun shots. It finally stopped. The door opened. I shrank back in terror. Fabian.

"You scared me!" I said.

"Sorry Patricia" he said. I noticed he had a gun.

"Please tell me you didn't kill someone in this apartment" I said.

"No we shot someone outside of your apartment" he said.

"Great" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, Eddie said I could shoot" he said.

"Well Eddie knows I hate guns near Ellie" I said.

"Saftey first" he said.

"Whatever. How's Nina and Sarah?" I asked.

"Nina's fine still tired from birth and Sarah is fine she sleeps most of the time" Fabian said. I nodded. Fabian's pocket buzzed.

"Bye" I said knowing it was work.

"Bye" he said then left. I went out of the office I guess he did shoot outside the apartment because it looks untouched. I looked at the clock. Eight. Time for Ellie to get ready for bed. I went and heated her up a bottle. She took her time eating it slightly pulling away each time. But I got her to finish. I put her on my shoulder and patted her back.

"Burp" I said. I could feel her chest rise up a little.

"Come on" I said. She made a noise. I looked behind me. She spit up on the ground. That's basically burping. I got a paper towel and wiped it up. I got her little baby towel and wiped off her mouth.

"Let's take baths!" I said taking her to the bathroom. I filled up her baby bath and sat her in. It's like a mini bathtub. I washed her off in the baby soap. It made her skin all soft. I changed her into a purple onesy that had black polka dots. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. I took her to her nursey and sat her in her crib. I tucked her under the blankets.

"Night baby girl" I said then kissed her forehead. She stared up at me. I turned on the spinning mobile above her crib and let the music play. I left the nursery and closed the door. Meanwhile the front door opened. Eddie.

"Date night?" he asked.

"Baby sitter" I pointed out.

"Call the one you have for tomorrow and get her for tonight too" he said.

"Fine" I said grabbing my phone. I called the girl. She picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Raelynn it's Patricia. Could you be come tonight too in about twenty minutes?" I asked.

"No problem I'll come right now" she said. "

Thanks" I said then hung up.

"Get changed" Eddie commanded. I went to my closet. My silk robe slipped off my shoulders and onto the ground. I took out a long black dress with dots on them. I matched it with heels, a chanel cuff, earrings, a flower necklace. I straightened my hair then did dark eye make-up. The door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Eddie said. I heard the door open and went upfront. The babysitter.

"Hi" I said to her grabbing my clutch.

"Hello" she said.

"She's asleep in the back" I said.

"Ok" she said.

"We should go" Eddie said edging towards the door.

"Bye" I said to the babysitter. Eddie and I went to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Resturaunt" he said.

"Which one?" I asked as he pulled out of the parking garage. Once we hit the street lights blinded me. I still need to get used to that. Eddie started driving somewhere. We rode for about thirty minutes until we were there. Some fancy resturaunt. Eddie helped me out of the car. It's freezing outside. He took me inside. It was suprisingly not crowded. The sever looked at Eddie and got a table fast. It was in a seperate room.

"What was that about?" I asked as I sat down.

"Favors" he said simply. I decided not to question on. A waiter came over and poured us champangue.

"Why did you have to leave so early today?" I asked Eddie.

"Just problems" he said.

"Eddie, I know what you do you can tell me" I said.

"Someone tried to threaten me" he said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Fixed the problem" he said. That's code for I shot him. I shook my head and ate a piece of bread. The waiter came back.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked. Eddie ordered for me. The guy nodded then left.

"What made you think you knew what I liked?" I asked Eddie.

"I know you" he said. I smiled.

"Very true" I said. The waiter came with our food. I stared at him. He seemed kinda scared of Eddie. Lot's of people are.

"Do you know him?" I asked Eddie.

"Yea he got a loan from me" he said.

"Did he pay back?" I asked.

"Not yet. He still has a week" Eddie said.

"Must you shoot people?" I asked.

"Yes I must" he said. I shook my head and turned to my food. A steak. I cut it up and ate it with as much manners as possible. I've gotten better with manners. They used to suck really really badly. But I have grasped some class since I dated Eddie.

We actually met in a weirdish way. I was in the park because I just moved there. I felt a mess. Couldn't find a job. Just suckish. Eddie had walked up to me and asked what was wrong. I said I couldn't find a job. He offered to move me into his apartment. I said yes even though I was skeptical. Then we fell in love and I learned about what he did.

He's a softie for me. Huge. He would never admit that though. He's also a softie for Ellie. I think he loves how their names are so similar. He fucking treats her like a princess. Like she's royalty. It's nice though

He always told me never to worry. He would handle everything. I feel like I need to help to. But he says no. I kinda feel like a golddigger but I'm really not. Eddie says he's been with golddiggers and definatley not one. We finished eating and went back to the apartment. Raelynn was there. I paid her what I owed.

"Thank you" she said then left. Eddie eyed her.

"I don't like her. Somethings up" he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm checking security cameras" he said going to his office. I followed. He pulled it up on his computer and looked back while we were gone. Nothing really interesting until the doorbell rang. Raelynn anwsered. A boy. Raelynn kissed him and let him in. Eddie looked angry.

"Him" he growled. Ellie started crying so Raelynn went to check on her. The boy slipped into Eddie and I's bedroom. He dug through our stuff trying to find something. But to no avail he did. The crying stopped so he left the bedroom. Then him and Raelynn snogged on our couch then he left. I looked at Eddie.

"I know him" he muttered.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Don't worry just get Ellie and pack a bag" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Patricia, don't worry we just need to stay put of the apartment for a little while" he said. I nodded and grabbed a few suitcases. I stuffed most of my closet in one. In the other I put in my shoes, jewelry, make-up, hair stuff and my laptop. I got another bag and put some of Ellie's clothes in there and all of her supplies.

Eddie was doing something I really wasn't paying attention. I got Ellie out of her crib and put her in her carrier without waking her up. I went infront of the door. Eddie was talking to some of his guys. He looked about as worried as he gets which really isn't bad. The guys grabbed Ellie and I's bags.

"Are you coming?" I asked Eddie.

"Yea. I'm actually leaving before you guys" he said grabbing his car keys then leaving. The guys took Ellie and I to this Hummer. I used her carrier as a car seat and sat next to her. Those guys kept driving around.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't worry" the guy said. I sighed. We drove around for like an hour and a half. Finally they stopped the car in front of a hotel.

"Were here" the guy who was driving said. I grabbed Ellie's carrier. Those two guys got got our stuff and got us inside. I saw Eddie at the front desk.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"Shortcut" he smirked.

"Ok" I said. He handed me a room key and a bag?

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

"Don't worry. Anyway go to the room and if you need anything call room sevice" he said.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"Probably later" he said.

"Eddie, it's eleven o'clock" I said.

"I'll come back" he promised. I gave him a kiss.

"I'll be upstairs" I said. I got in the elevator with those guys following. I looked down at Ellie. She had her eyes open.

"Hey baby girl" I said. The elevator dinged. I looked at the room key and found the room.

Presidential suite. Of course. Everything looked ready. Really nice. I saw a small cot sat up for Ellie. I took her from the carrier and into the cot. Those guys sat down all our bags then left. I sighed and dug through my suitcase for something to change into. I put on one of my worn out T-shirts and basketball shorts.

I took the duffel bag Eddie gave me and sat on the bed. I opened it up. Holy crap. Money. Lots of money. Why would he give this to me? Maybe if I needed to pay for anything. I closed the bag and shoved it under the bed.

I do not want to be in any danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddie pov**

I helped all of my main guys get their girlfriends and kids in the hotel then we left. We went to our hideout. It's hidden in an alley. We went into my office and I sat in my chair.

"What is it now?" Jerome asked.

"An enemy is back" I said.

"Who?" Alfie asked.

"Duncan" I said simply. The guys straightened up. Fabian already knew.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"Did I stutter?" I asked. He was about to kick the wall.

"Do not" I warned. He put his foot back.

"He tried to con us. What does he want know?" Mick asked.

"The same thing" Fabian said. I sighed. I really didn't want to leave Patricia and Ellie but I need to handle this.

"Go out and look for information. Force it if you need too" I said.

"We still having the thing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yea, it'll be a nice time with the girls so they don't get angry at us" I said. Everyone nodded.

"Go" I said. They did. I got up and went to one of my safes. I had taken what I had from home and added it in here. Well minus what I gave to Patricia. She's probably a little shocked. It's nessacary. She'll need it though. I might not be there all the time. I looked at my watch. One in the morning. I would sleep but I have a few buisness things to take care of. I got one of my guns then left the safe.

This should be fun. I found my main guys. They were trying to find information on their phones. I told them to grab a gun and we can go. We got in one of cars. I started to drive. I drove to our "friends" place. When I parked We all got out. I hid my gun under my jacket. All the guys followed.

"What are we gonna do?" Fabian asked.

"Demand our money and if they say no we take it ourselves" I said.

"Cool" Jerome said. We went into the buisness. The guy who did the loan was there. He saw us and got all jittery nervous. I walked up to him.

"Where's my money?" I asked.

"I don't have it" he said.

"Not what I wanted to hear. I'll ask again. Where is my money?" I said backing him into the wall.

"I don't have it" he said. I heard a gun shot and turned around. Jerome had shot one into the air. It hit a chandelier. The chandelier started drooping. I smirked then looked at the guy.

"Where is it?" I demanded.

"I don't have it" he said. I had it. I pushed the guy to the ground and went to the back. A safe. I cracked it open. That lying bastard. I grabbed what he owed me and extra. I went back up front. The guy was passed out on the ground.

"You get it?" Alfie asked.

"Duh" I said holding up the duffel bag. We all left the building and went to our office. I sat the duffel bag in the safe. My phone rang. Patricia. I picked up.

"Hey baby" I said.

"Eddie, it's morning. Where are you?" she asked. Morning? I looked at a clock. Seven in the morning. Hmm. I guess so.

"Patricia, we still have that party we go to tonight" I said.

"So when will you be here?" she asked.

"Eight o'clock tonight, baby" I said. She groaned.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Whatever" she snapped then hung up. Sometimes I wish she didn't get so pissed at me all the time. I do what I do for her and Ellie. I think it just scares her. Like something will come after her but I would never let that happen. She would never get hurt. I would never ever let that happen to her or Ellie.

I'm very careful. Ridicuously careful. They are way too precious to put in danger. I looked in the huge safe. Everything from money, jeweles and information was everywhere. I saw one of my information files. I opened it. Oh.

This is my will. Everything of mine from the money, jeweles, and buisness go to Patricia. I closed it and slid back on the shelf. I looked at another one. All of my guys files. I keep track of them too. Everything looked normal in theres. My phone went off again.

"Patricia, if you want to talk to me then why do you keep hanging up?" I asked.

"Shut up. I meant to ask you this but I didn't get to. Why did you give me that bag?" she said.

"I don't know how long we will be apart" I said.

"But this is a lot" she said.

"You deserve the best" I said.

"Ok" she sighed.

"See you later baby. Tell Ellie I love her and will see her later" I said.

"She won't understand and she will be asleep probably when you come tonight" she said.

"Well then I'll wake her back up. She won't mind" I said.

"Whatever see you later" she said.

"No love you?" I asked. She sighed.

"I love you Eddie" she said.

"I love you too baby" I said.

"Bye Eddie" she said.

"Bye Trixie" I said. She hung up. I shook my head. She's so fiesty. I love that about her. I also love sometimes how she doesn't listen to me. Other times it's a pain in the butt. Like when I try to help her and she gets all pissy. That is annoying.

All I want to do is help her but sometimes she doesn't see it the same way I do. She thinks it's unnessesary but I know what I'm talking about I always do. Even if it may seem like I don't I do. I sighed aloud. I finally decided to leave the safe. I sat down in my desk chair. There was a bang. This can only get worse. I grabbed my gun and went out.

"What the hell was that?" I asked looking at the guys who also came out. We shrugged and went outside. A dead girl. I turned her over. Patricia. Anger built inside of me.

"Eddie" Fabian started. I shook my head and went inside.

"EDDIE WAIT!" Alfie said as I got ready.

"What?" I demanded. He pulled out a music note necklace. On then side said Piper. Patricia's twin. That scared the shit out of me. I thought Patricia was dead.

"She is dead right?" I asked. Fabian shook his head.

"She has a pulse" he said.

"Bring her in" I said. Mick picked her up and carried her in. We sat her in my office. She started coming to it. She didn't look scarred I just assumed. I mean you find a chick not moving in and alley in the Brooklyn New York you don't exactly expect good things. You just kind of assume. I'm happy she isn't though. She is my girlfriends sister and my daughters aunt. She blinked a few times.

"Eddie?" she asked.

"Hey Pipes" I said. She put her hand to her head.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You tell me. We found you asleep in an alley" I said.

"I got gassed" she said.

"Oh" I said.

"I need to go" she said getting up.

"Go where?" I asked.

"My apartment" she said.

"Ok fine" I said. She then left. She isn't exactly for my job. Whatever. She doesn't like it but her stamp of approval isn't the most important thing.

My family being ok is.

**Patricia pov**

Stupid Eddie with his stupid job. Leaving me alone in this stupid hotel. I'm not gonna mope though. I'm going out. I found out some of my friends are here and we are going shopping with our kids. Our kids are all babies. I got changed into a very simple outfit. I took Ellie from her cot. I tickled her tummy. She giggled as I kissed her belly.

"Let's go shopping!" I said. I went to the suitcases and took out an outfit for Ellie. I put on her blue onesy. Next I put on a little dress.

"So cute!" I said. She giggled again. I put her in the stroller, grabbed her carrier so it could be a car seat and got my purse. I might have some of what Eddie gave me in here. I knocked on my first friends door. Nina. She opened the door. She had a her baby in a carrier. My stoller is a double and I said she would share. She pulled me and Ellie in.

"Look at this" she said opening a duffel bag. The same suprise I got. Money.

"What the hell does he expect me to do with this?" she asked holding Sarah's carrier.

"Spend it Nins" I said.

"He doesn't want it saved?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"Nah he wouldn't have given it to you then" I said. She shoved some of it in her purse.

"Let's go the others are waiting" I said. We went down to the lobby. Amber, Joy, Mara and their kids were down there. Amber had her daughter Alana in her stroller. Alana was dressed from head to toe in designer baby stuff. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Joy and Mara had their baby boys in strollers. They were doing boy stuff or whatever. We all got in the limo and strapped the babies in. Ellie stared at me.

"Take a nap" I said. She blinked and I sighed. Amber squealed a squeal only she can do. God.

"Were going shopping!" she said happily.

"I know" I said. Nina was staring in Sarah's carrier so she wouldn't freak out from not seeing her mommy. The limo stopped we all got out. We put the kids in strollers and left the carriers in. I started pushing. Nina is way to tired. I can tell. We went into a Chanel store or whatever. Amber sprung to the bags. I looked a bags. Some of these are cool. I picked out a black vintage bag with a gold chain.

"What do you think?" I asked holding it out to Ellie. She moved her head towards it. That means she wants to go to it. I smiled.

"Thought so" I said. I saw a Chanel diaper bag. That is also cute. This is for Ellie not for me. I'll tell that to Eddie. A saleslady came up. She had a pencil skirt, bustier shirt, black hair pulled into a bun, steely cold gray eyes, gross smelling perfurme and that "stick up the ass" and "I'm better than you" look.

"I'm sorry Miss but we don't have anything for your price range" she said. My what? Just because I don't wear designer everything. I actually don't like to dress like I'm important unless I'm doing something important. This is fucking shopping.

"Ok well could you give me the price?" I said as sweetly as I could. She huffed like I want this bitch out. I kept my fake sugary smile.

"6,595 for the vintage and 4,100 for the diaper bag" she said. I handed her my credit card.

"Titanium" she murmered. Yea I have a titanuim credit card. You have to spend fucking alot to get that.

"Ok Mrs. Sweet" she said faltering on Sweet. Yea the credit card has Eddie's last name even though we aren't married.

"Like Eddie Sweet's wife?" she asked.

"Well fiance" I said. She quickly got my stuff. I had sat my purse on the counter. The lady handed me my new bags in these boxes. Ellie started crying. I bent down and picked her up. When I came back up. The lady gave me my credit card. My purse was wide open. I stared at the lady.

"Whatever you stole from me I suggest you give it back" I said.

"I don't know what you mean" she said.

"That's bull. Now give it back before I look in here and see something gone" I said. She just crossed her arms.

"I did nothing" she said.

"You get until the count of three before I seriously get angry" I said. She looked kind of nevous.

"One, two-" I said.

"Ok here" she said handing me five of the bonds Eddie gave me back. I stuffed them in my purse.

"Did you keep my credit card number?" I asked.

"Yes" she admitted.

"Give me the paper" I said. She handed it over. I ripped it up.

"Thanks" I said as nicely as I could. I bounced my Ellie up.

"She tried to steal from mommy. But no that bitch would get hurt" I said. Ellie put her hands over her mouth. I smiled and put her back in the stroller. Amber came up with like fifteen bags.

"Jeez Amber" I said.

"Shut up" she said. She paid for her stuff. All the other girls bought their stuff and we walked to another store. I was looking at clothes when a gun shot went off. All of us grabbed the kids and locked ourselfs in the dressing rooms. We all got in seperate ones. I held the pacifier in Ellie's mouth and snuck out my phone. Eddie.

"Please help me! I hear gun shots in the store. Track my phone and come over. Please!" I texted fast. I already locked the door now my foot is against it. I heard more gun shots and screams. I shivered and held Ellie close. I heard footsteps creep closer to the door. Oh god. I could hear the locks undo. Oh no. The door swung open. I clutched onto Ellie.

Someone in a mask. I got grabbed by my hair. The person grabbed Ellie from me. The pacifier fell from her mouth and she stared bawling. My heart ached.

"Is that a baby?" a girls voice asked.

"Yes" the gruff voice who was dragging me said. I felt a gun press on my back. He dragged me to the front of the store with the other hostages. He tossed my purse to the girl.

"Whoa. Bring here over here" the girl said. The guy dragged me over. He left me with the girl. He took my friends out and their kids from the back. They got shoved in different in different corners of the shop. The lady picked me up by the hair.

"Little rich girl" she mused.

"Let all of us go" I demanded. She shoved the crying Ellie into my arms.

"Shut up before I shoot you" she said. She shoved me to the ground. I heard more gun shots. Everyone jumped. Even the thiefs.

"Everyone sit down" a familiar voice said. Eddie. The robbers sat down. All the guys went over to their girlfriends. Eddie bent down meeting my face.

"Come on" he said picking me up. Eddie stood up with me in his arms. He sat me down. He went over to the thiefs. Another arm wrapped around me. One of Eddie's guys.

"Come on" he said. I grabbed my purse then went out with Ellie still gathered in my arms. She was still bawling. I got in the car Eddie had sent. I rocked Ellie back and forth.

"Shh baby girl" I said. She kept weeping. I looked in my purse. Everything was there? I could hear gun shots banging throughout. When they stopped Eddie jumped in the car.

"Drive" he demanded to the driver. The guy stepped on it. I held Ellie in my chest. I had a few tears falling. Eddie rubbed my back.

"It's ok Yacker" he said pulling me into his chest. I weeped in his chest. Ellie's outdid mine. I pulled away. Eddie took Ellie into his arms. He rocked her.

"It's ok baby" he said. He kept holding her tight and saying soothing things. Eventually she cooled down. She looked really pale from crying and had red eyes.

"Eddie what did you do in there?" I asked.

"I shot the people who tried holding you hostage" he said.

"What about the hostages?" I asked.

"No they weren't doing anything" he said. The car stopped. We got out and went up to the hotel room. Eddie held Ellie on his hip. She had her head on his shoulder. I sat down on the couch.

"Let me take a nap before the party" I said.

"You still wanna go?" Eddie asked.

"Yea" I said.

"We have to take Ellie" he said.

"I know" I said.

"Ok take a nap" he said. I closed my eyes. I fell into a blank dreamless sleep. I woke up to be shooken awake. I blinked groggily.

Eddie he was dressed up. In a suit and stuff. He had my baby girl in his arms. She was in a fluffy white dress. I got up and streatched. I went and changed into my black mini dress, black heels, diamond bracelet, black cuff bracelet with a flower design, diamond earrings, engagement ring, a black clutch with jewels over it and a fur coat.

The fur coat is like the "typical"mafia girlfriend thing. Amber decided to bring the look back. Sigh. Anyway I wear mine but I don't like killing animals. I bought mine and it said that it died of natural causes not hunters shooting it. So I guess I agree. I went to where Eddie and Ellie were.

"Wow" Eddie said.

"Yea the coat. It's already gonne be cold" I said. It's fucking January. Of course it's cold. He smirked and we went out of the hotel. Ellie was being pretty quiet. She was playing with Eddie watch.

"She's gonna break it" I said. He shrugged. We got in the Hummer limo. Ellie was banging his Rolex against his leg. Eddie picked it up.

"No no" Eddie said. Ellie pouted. Eddie kissed her head. Eventually the car stopped. We all got out. Eddie's arm wrapped around my waist with one arm. We walked into the party. Were late. Yea Eddie is late to his own party. Someone took my coat and put it up. The party was in a ballroom of some place.

"Who are these people?" I asked.

"My good clients and my guys" Eddie said. I smoothed out my small dress. Ellie was being pretty quiet just looking at all the people and things. Someone came up to me and offered champangue. Of course I took some. I had mu glass walking with Eddie. Some girl came up to Eddie. He handed her Ellie.

"Make sure she's ok. I don't want any tricks pulled and her hurt" he said. The girl nodded and took her up.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"One of my clients who actually pays me back. She said she will babysit if I took some off of her pay back" he said.

"Seems fair" I said.

"Yea. The guys made the same deals but with other clients" he said.

"I love how you sound so buisnessy when your a badass" I said.

"I try" he said. We clinked glasses. That's our joke. Rich people clink glasses for no reason. So Eddie and I do it to. Just to make fun. I laughed a little. I love him so much.

I would do anything for him. He would do the same for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry about the huge wait! I've been trying to get it right for a long time and I finally have it right. So I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Patricia POV**

The party was long and boring. I hate snooty rich people. I'm rich yes but not snooty. They kept talking about meaninglesss shit. I mean they are getting loans from Eddie or getting drugs from him. They just suck. They act rich but really aren't. They are just borrowers.

I was looking in Ellie's eyes. She was grinning. I guess she liked the party more than me. Were riding in the limo back home. Eddie looks nervous. He was wringing his hands and all of a sudden I heard gunfires. Eddie grabbed his side and pulled out a pistol. He rolled down the window. The driver sped up. Eddie shot out the window. Ellie started bawling. Eddie looked at me. He gave me a calm look and said;

"Don't worry." He put his head out of the window and started shooting. I heard more gunfires. Eddie gasped in pain and fell back. The driver rolled up the window and sped away. Eddie was clutching his shoulder in pain. We rode around for about three hours to make sure we weren't being followed. The driver stopped at the hospital. We went inside. I kept the sleeping Ellie on my hip. People saw Eddie and rushed to him. Eddie is powerful whether you know he's in the mafia or not. He is also a buisness man. Like legally. They rushed him to surgery. He got the bullet removed and put in stiches. I went into his room. He looked grumpy.

"Hey Eddie." I said.

"Hey Patricia. They won't let me leave." He said.

"You just got shot." I said.

"And? I'm just living aren't I? I've gotten shot before." He said.

"Does that mean you're safe anymore? You're staying here for the night." I said.

"I'm not staying here." He said.

"Yes you are." I said.

"Fine, just for you." He said. I kissed his head.

"Thank you slimeball." I said.

"Go back to the hotel." He said.

"Don't you think they will find us? Who was that anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said folding his hands over his chest.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell when you're lying." I said.

"I'll explain later. Just not now." He said.

"Fine, I'll just go home." I said.

"Just be careful and watch out for Ellie. Make sure nobody tries to find us. If all else fails then sleep in the study." He said.

"Yea. Ok. Whatever." I said.

"I'm serious. You need to watch out. You need to watch everyone. Protect yourself and Ellie. No risks." He warned. I nodded. I grabbed Ellie's carrier and headed back to the limo. She was asleep and looked peacful. She held her teddy bear in her arms. She lightly snored and stirred in her sleep. I set her in the limo. We have nearly a 3 hour drive. I wasn't going to the hotel. I'm going home. Penthouse, downtown Mahattan.

I drifted to sleep then I felt the brakes slam. I sat up and saw Ellie was fine. I looked at the driver. He said someone was in our spots. I shrugged. I guess it's some of Eddie's men. Although they would usually park in the guest parking. It can't be anything too important. I just went on. I picked Ellie's carrier and the driver opened the door. I walked into the apartment complex. I asked someone from the managers desk to help get my bags from shopping earlier today.

"Somebody's already in your apartment. We didn't know them but they said they had a key." A lady said. I just guessed it was a friend. Probably Amber or something. I got the driver to get my bags them went up to the penthouse. The door was cracked. I sat Ellie down in the hallway and crept inside. The contents of my closet was tossed everywhere. The couch cushions were flipped over. Everything was completely trashed. Vases were broken. All of our DVD's were thrown around. Pillows were everywhere. On the wall was a message in black spray paint. It said: "Give us what we want now or else."

I gasped. What did Eddie do now? I quickly ran out and grabbed Ellie. She looked hazey when I brought her in. Her skin was pale and she was cold. Her eyes sort of rolled to the back of her head. I took the elevator downstairs with Ellie in my arms. I kept bouncing her. She had a pulse. I ran out of the elevator and into the lobby.

"Someone help me! Somethings wrong with my baby. I don't know what's wrong with her!" I exclaimed. The lady at the front desk, Marisol dialed the paramedics. I really hope Ellie is ok. My body guard ran upstairs and checked the penthouse. The paramedics got her in less than five minutes. We were on the way to the hospital. They rushed Ellie to ER. I waited outside until they said I could see her. They said she was ok and just asleep.

"We found traces of drugs in her blood." The doctor said.

"I've never done drugs nor given her any." I said.

"Well how did she get drugs in her system?" He asked.

"I was coming home from the hospital with Ellie and I saw that the door to our penthouse was open and I peered inside. It had been raided. I sat Ellie down to make sure no one was inside and when I came back out Ellie looked sick." I said.

"That doesn't explain why she has drugs in her system. She couldn't have been as drugged as she is in two minutes. Not to mention they were illegal." He said.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked turning into a bitch.

"No." He said.

"I am Patricia Williamson soon to be Sweet. Do you know who my fiance is? Eddie Sweet. He owns most of this city. Why would he want me or let me drug his only child?" I said.

"We have your child ok. We just need to know what happened. We have a law suit on our hands. We just can have an overdosed baby in our hospital." He said.

"What do you mean the baby is overdosed?" A voice asked. I turned my head. Eddie.

"Your baby has been drugged." The doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked. I explained the whole story to him. He was speechless.

"I don't know how it happened I swear." I said. Eddie took out his phone and stormed off. I'm still wondering why the fuck he's out of his hospital bed. I followed him to his hospital room and closed the door behind me.

"Get your ass to the apartment and figure out what the hell is going on!" Eddie yelled. I sighed. "The penthouse was robbed and Ellie got drugged. I want to know what the hells going on!" He screamed.

Well he's mad.

Eddie POV

I pissed off. Fabian was trying to calm me down.

"Eddie, just relax." Fabian said.

"No fucking way!" I yelled then looked through more of my contacts. I put Alfie on a three way with Fabian and I.

"Hey Eddie." He said.

"Why did you put him on the call?" Fabian asked.

"Because he works for me also." I said.

"What's wrong." Alfie asked.

"I thought I was the one you called when you needed help." Fabian said.

"Well you're not telling me what I want to hear." I snapped. "I need both of you." I said.

"Fine." Fabian said.

"I'm almost at the house. I see police tape." Alfie said.

"Why the fuck are the police there?" I snapped.

"A baby was drugged and your house was raided. Someone obviously called." Alfie said.

"Just tell them to come back later." I said.

"I don't think police work that way." Alfie said.

"I don't want them in my house." I said.

"Didn't you move everything importnant out already?" Fabian asked.

"I still don't want them in my stuff. The other mafia has already been there. That's probably who did it. They were probably going through my safe. If it wasn't them then they definatly know now!" I snapped.

"I'll talk to them. If they don't agree then I'll call you back but I'm pretty sure I can close this investigation." Alfie said.

"Thank you." I said then ended the call with him.

"What do I do?" Fabian asked.

"I just need you to come to the hospital and look after Patricia and Ellie. And make sure they say safe and nobody tries to attack them." I said. Patricia rolled her eyes in the corner of the room.

"Whatever. I'll call you back if there is any trouble." He said. After that he hung up.

They'll stop at nothing to hurt me and my family. They just want to see me begging on my knees, poor. That's not going to happen. Not as long as I'm alive. And Fabian, Alfie, Jerome and Mick are alive either. Patricia and Ellie will be protected as long as were still here. If we have to move we will. Actually I already have a new house. It's a mansion in solitude. It's huge with five floors. A huge gate is surrounding it with a massive yard. A great security system. I have a more protected office now.

It's not ready to move in. There still some finishing touches, like the moving. We don't have all of our belongings but the important ones. I haven't moved everything out of my office. There are a few documents, and a few flash drives. All vital to my mafia. If a single piece of information gets out then we're screwed. Those documents have all my clients and what they owe. That can't leak.

The door to my hospital room opened. Fabian came in. He looked a little pissed.

"I'm here and Patricia and Ellie are fine." He said. I looked for where Patricia was standing. I guess she left while I saw thinking.

"Ok." I said.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"No, I'm about to call Alfie back." I said. He nodded then left. I called Alfie.

"Hey Eddie." He said.

"So what's happening?" I asked.

"The police went away and I went into your safe and got your things." He said.

"Thanks. Take them to the mansion." I said.

"Ok Eddie." He said. I hung after that.

I guess I could sleep for a few hours knowing everything was alright. I shut my eyes and fell asleep. I was awoken by something wet. I blinked open my eyes. Ellie. She was drooling on me while laying on my chest.

"I thought you were in the hospital." I said.

"We are in the hospital slimeball." Patricia's sweet voice rang out.

"I know that but I thought she was sick." I said sliding Ellie into my lap.

"Well she's better. She just needs one more testing later but for now she's ok. And you can leave today." She said. I put my hand to take out my IV. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said ripping it out. Patricia's eyes got big. There was no blood or anything and I kept Ellie away from it. The nurse came in. I handed her the IV. She looked at Patricia. Patricia just shook her head. I got out of the bed and changed clothes. The nurse tried to get me to go to a waiting room. I said no.

"Just go." Patricia said.

"I'm fucking fine! I was fucking fine last night!" I yelled. Ellie was in my arms. She didn't seem fazed from any of the past events.

"Fine Eddie! Let's just go." Patricia snapped grabbing her purse. We got to leave like I wanted in the first place. We all sat in the back of the limo. We started to struggle with Ellie to get her into her car seat. She was screaming and flailing everytime we tried to sit her down. I had it and just held her in my arms. She kept trying wiggle.

"You didn't want to sit in the carseat then I'm keeping you like this. You are not moving." I said. She kept trying to move. I held her tightly.

"Where are we going?" Patricia asked while looking out the window.

"The new house." I said.

"What about the penthouse and the hotel?" Patricia asked.

"We're staying at a place where nobody knows where we live. Only the guys. We can start fresh." I said.

"What about the penthouse? What about all of our stuff? Are you just going to leave it?" She demanded.

"You knew this was a pick-up and go lifestyle." I said.

"You're not anwsering my questions. What about the other places and our belongings?" She said.

"It's all ok. You remember that duffel bag? Well spend that. Buy new things if it makes you feel better." I said.

"Fine." She said.

"Don't go shopping online though. I don't want them knowing where we are. And if you go out then bring your body guards and if you bring Ellie then bring her body guards." I said.

"Fine, we'll be safe. Just relax." She said sounding exasperated.

"I'm serious." I said. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the window. We got driven around for about five more hours. Ellie had gotten restless so she started playing with my watch. We finally pulled down the twist driveway and through the gates. The limo parked outside of the house and the driver opened the door. We got out. I held Ellie and her things. Patricia had the duffel bag and her purse.

I went to the front door and undid the six locks I had on. When the door opened the security system blared. Ellie clutched onto me and started bawling.

"Ellie Quinn Sweet." I said. The loud ringing stopped.

"The code is her name?" Patricia asked.

"Yea. No one knows her full name. They just know she's a baby. If you don't say it in time then it locks you in. It's programmed for my voice and your voice. Once Ellie can talk I'll program it for her." I said.

"Whatever." She said.

"You still pissed at me?" I asked.

"I'm pissed at what you do." She said.

"You didn't seem pissed when you were buying all that stuff." I said.

"Whatever!" She snapped then stormed away.

"You don't even know where you're going!" I called after her.

"I'll figure it out!" She yelled.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe! I don't want you in danger!" I yelled. She didn't say anything. I sighed and looked at Ellie.

"You want to go work with me?" I asked. She burst out crying. I bounced her until she got quiet. I went to where my office was. I have a scanner. It gave me a choice of who's handprint. I picked Ellie's for right now. I pressed her tiny hand to the scanner and the door opened. The office is the best. It's very nice.

"This is all going to be yours." I said to Ellie. "All of this is yours. The jewels, the money, the buisness, all of it. You'll never have to worry." I said. She kept looking at the play space I had set up for her.

"I'm cutting into your playtime aren't I?" I asked. She stared intensly. I sat her down in the little playpin. She started to play with the little toys. I sat at my desk. My phone rang.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Hey. We have a client who's flaking out on us." Fabian said. I looked through my files.

"Yeah I see." I said.

"You want me to handle it?" He asked.

"No, I think I'll come too." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Now where are we doing this?" I asked.

"A plane." He said.

"Why the hell a plane?" I asked.

"It's the only place we can get him. Are you coming or not?" He said.

"Fine." I said then hungup. I grabbed a duffel bag and left. Patricia asked where I was heading in such a hurry.

"I have a business meeting. I'll be back soon." I tried to explain. She sighed and shook her head.

"Why so soon?" She asked.

"I got a phonecall."

"Oh. That just means leave your family for business."

"Patricia please. Let me go. I'll be back to explain later. This is an emergency."

"Go. I don't give a damn anymore."

"I'm sorry." I apologized and left. I got into my BMW and drove. I had an hour drive to get to the airport. Fabian said it was urgent meeting. Patricia won't ever believe this. She just thinks I'm running off just so I won't be with her.

I arrived at the Airport just in time. I saw a few random cars but just assumed they were the guys. I boarded the plane. I saw Fabian and Alfie already there. I sat down in my seat and waited. I felt the plane take off and relaxed. Alfie handed me a packet of documents and important notes.

"Who's that?" I asked Alfie pointing at a guy that didn't look familiar from either gangs. Alfie shrugged.

"Hey you." Alfie called to him. He turned and I nearly swallowed my gum. Patricia.


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia POV

Eddie saw me. And noticed me. He motioned for me to follow him to the closet. I sat on a bucket and then he chewed me out.

"Why the hell are you here? You aren't safe here!" He whisper shouted at me. I shrugged.

"I just was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I'm not a cat. I can protect myself."

"You don't know what these men intend to do."

"You don't either. You are just as safe as I am Eddie."

"I know how to handle things." He argued motioning towards his side where his pistol was gleaming in it's holster.

"Whatever."

"And where the hell is Ellie?"

"With Raelynn."

"I told you not to trust her!"

"I did a background check. She's fine."

"Not the 'Duncan' character. He owes me money and works for the other mafia we're against. All he wants is an excuse to get into my new house and snoop. You better be glad I haven't moved my office. We have to fire her." I was stunned. I had never thought about all those details. I didn't care if Raelynn brought her boyfriend as long as they were acting appropriate. I never thought about him like that.

"I'm sorry ok. You should have told me though. How was I supposed to just assume?" I said.

"I told you I didn't like him!"

"That isn't a good enough explaination!" Something started beeping and then smoke filled the closet. Eddie tackled me to the ground. His hand clamped over my mouth and pinched my nose so I wouldn't breath in anything. Eventually the smoke cleared. He released his hand.

"What was that?" I asked gasping for air.

"Must be one of the guys." He sighed. He got off of me. "Wait here." He said then left. I heard a body hit the ground. I panicked and beat on the door.

"Eddie!" I screeched.

"Shut up!" His voice said through the door. Then gunfire. I kept beating on the door. Suddenly the plane started spinning and I was forced to the ground. I'm going to die! Eddie's going to die! Ellie will have to go to Nina to be raised because we're going to die!

The plane stopped spinning and we got normal. I felt like we were going to land. It did infact land. The closet door opened. Eddie grabbed me and pulled me out. He sat me in a seat. Most people were collapsed on the ground.

"Go home and get them away from my baby." Eddie demanded.

"Ok fine. Who's going to take me?" I said.

"Fabian will." He said. Fabian put his gun back in his holster and covered it with his shirt. He lead me off the plane and into a limo. He sat in the back with me and sighed.

"Won't you guys get in trouble for the shooting?" I asked.

"Not as long as you're safe. If Eddie found out anyone hurt you he'll kill anyone in his way." He said.

"What about the police?" I asked.

"We basically own the police. We stopped them from the investigation so now all that matters is safety." He said.

"Whatever." I said. He sighed. I heard a banging. Gun fire. Fabian took me to the ground and grabbed the phone in the limo.

"Faster!" He hissed. We sped up. Eventually the gun fire ceased.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Someone is out to get you." He explained. I bit my lip in nervousness.

"Why me?"

"You are engaged to one of the most powerful people in America. You're as important as the first lady to the president. They want to have Eddie distracted and then catch him at the wrong time and bam he's dead. Probably the Toren Mafia. They owe Eddie a bunch of money."

"Oh. How did they know I was aboard that plane at that exact time? And how did they know I was going to leave at that time?" I asked.

"I have no idea. We just need to get you to safety."

"Okay."

"Does anyone know where you live?"

"Only the babysitter."

"Babysitter?"

"Yeah Raelynn. We did a background check on her. She's fine. But her boyfriend is apperently one of your clients. That's why we need to get there NOW."

"Who?"

"Duncan whatever." Fabian nearly fell out.

"He knows where you live? He's the most dangerous of all our enemies!" I swallowed hard. "Step on it!" Fabian yelled at the driver. The driver yet again sped up. The room was spinning. Why would he hurt my baby girl?

We barely stopped when Fabian was already running outside. He beat on the front door. I ran after him and jabbed the key on the locks. I opened the door as Fabian pulled out his pistol.

"Step out where ever you are." He demanded. I ran through the house to find Duncan holding Ellie feeding her a bottle full of black liquid. I ran and pushed him. Ellie fell onto the couch. She already had a black ring around her mouth. Shit.

I held Duncan to the ground as Raelynn walked in from the bathroom. She screamed. Fabian ran into the room. His gun was prepared to go off at any moment. Raelynn backed up behind Fabian.

"I'm innocent!" She squealed. I believed her.

"He's not." Fabian said. Duncan tried to ease from under me. Fabian grabbed his handcuffs and let him up. Duncan was let onto the sofa. I craddled Ellie in my arms. The same symptons she expirienced before were 6 times worst.

"What did you feed my baby?" I yelled in fright. I am scared out of my life.

"Whatever was under the sink. All mixed together." Duncan said smugly. Oh my god!

"You are so dead." Fabian murmered.

"Shoot me." Duncan said. Fabian was already in the position for it. He had a gun to Duncan's back.

"Oh I won't. Eddie wants to see you. But if you make any risky moves then I will shoot you." Fabian said.

"Fine with me." Duncan said.

"Why would you hurt an innocent child like that?" Fabian asked..

"She's his weakness." Duncan said. I couldn't take it and ran to the bathroom. Ellie's head was lolling back and her mouth was foaming. I rinsed her mouth out about fifthteen times. The ring had faded. I kept rinsing. It disssapeared and Ellie looked normal again.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I heard someone scream from up front. Eddie. I ran up front. He looked pissy.

"Fabian why is that thing in my house? Why isn't he dead?" He asked pointing one of his guns at Duncan.

"He needs to pay you back." Fabian said.

"I don't care. I want him dead and out of my house." Eddie said.

"Well I think you might want to know what he did." Fabian said.

"What did he do?" Eddie asked.

"He tried to murder your daughter." Fabian said.

"He did what to my little princess!" Eddie yelled. His finger was about to press the trigger.

"Posion her." Fabian said.

"Alright Duncan this is your last chance! You will pay me back and you will stay away from my family. If not then death is the only other option. And I have a low tolerance for games." Eddie said before putting his gun away. Fabian unwillingly lowered his gun. He grabbed Duncan by his shirt and took him outside. I walked over to Raelynn.

"I'm sorry but you're fired." I said bouncing Ellie. She nodded and left.

"Patricia, seriously no more risk. Ellie almost got killied." Eddie said then left. I sighed.

He was right.

Eddie POV

The day after the whole Patricia sneak on the plane and Ellie almost dead thing I was in my office. My phone rang.

"What?" I asked.

"Nice to talk to you too. Anyway someone wants to do their payment." Alfie said.

"I'll be right there." I said getting up. I left the office.

"Eddie! Where's Ellie?" Patricia asked. I turned to her. She looked panicked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't find her anywhere." She said.

"What do you mean you can't find her? She can't do anything. She's still techincally a newborn." I said.

"I sat her down for a nap and I didn't expect her to float awat." She said.

"I'll go out looking." I said grabbing my jacket then left. I got in my Escalade and drove to the drop off location. Alfie, Fabian, Jerome and Mick were there. There was a duffel bag at their feet. I went over to them.

"There can't be what they owe in there." I said bending over. I unzipped it to see exactly how much they paid. ELLIE! She was looking up at me with her big eyes. The guys looked shocked. I picked up Ellie. She was cooing in my arms. I held her closely.

"Why the hell is she in here?" I asked the guys.

"I have no idea." Fabian said. The guys nodded. Jerome took something out of the bottom of the bag.

"They said: This should amount to what we own." He read off of the note.

"Bastards." Alfie scoffed.

"Well we're going to pay them a little visit. I really do hate being scammed. I am getting my money." I said.

"Ok let's go." Mick said. We all got into our cars. I put Ellie in the car seat I had in this car. She was looking out the window when I looked back at her. I started up the car and drove to their buisness location. The guys cars were there. I unbuckled Ellie and then went inside. I angrily stomped to the office where my client is. He was at his desk.

"So I see you have my trade." He said.

"Don't fuck with me. I don't play those type of games. Now give me what I want." I threatened.

"Why should I? I gave you your child back." He said.

"One that you stole." I said. He sighed.

"Alright." He said.

"I expect it tonight. Midnight. Same place." I said then left. I buckled Ellie back up and then drove home. I want to know how this happened. I rode around about five hours. I heard Ellie lightly snoring and chuckled. She's a tough one. She isn't even fased but what's happening. I love my girl. I finally got home and took out Ellie.

"Mommy's going to be so happy." I said. She gurgled. We went inside.

"Patricia!" I called. Ellie started giggling. I guess Patricia heard because she ran down stairs. She scooped up Ellie and spun her around. I smiled. She held her closely.

"She's safe." Patricia said. Ellie was leaning on her shoulder. I let them have their moment and went to my office.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. I turned on my computer. Let's see how those bastards got Ellie. I looked at the video footage in her room. She was sleeping. I stared at it for a little while. I was about to turn it off when a streak of black came in. I zoomed in and put it in slow motion. The person picked Ellie up and took her away. Duncan.

This can not happen again. I'm getting Ellie a tracking device. I don't know if I will put it in her or on her. In her would probably hurt but it would be less chances. Patricia would never let me inplant one in her. So I guess it's on her. I went over to my safe. I took out a gem. I have trackers in all my gem's. So if someone dared to rob me I could get my thing back. I just need a chain and Ellie has a tracker.

I got a few of my files and sat back down. Most people do pay me. Just in fear. I take threats seriously. I kept working and working.

Eventually the office door opened. Patricia. She was in her pajamas.

"It's almost midnight." She said.

"Shit. I have to go." I said.

"Of course you do." She sighed crossing her arms. I gave her a sensual kiss. She melted.

"More later." I said pulling away.

"Mmm. Okay." She said. I grabbed my jacket and then headed to my Escalade.

I like driving at night. You can get away with tons of shit. I got to my location. I saw three went inside. Alfie, Fabian, Jerome, and Mick were waiting.

"Is it here?" I asked. Fabian smirked and opened a crate. Great. He showed me twenty more crates. Yeah this dick seriously owed me that much.

"Guess they got the message." Alfie snorted.

"Yes. You guys get two crates spilt it up then load up mine." I said. They nodded and split up what they got. They had about three duffel bags each. After that they loaded up my money into this moving van I have. It looks less suspicious than anything else. I gave Fabian my car keys.

"Take it home. I'll take the van." I said.

"Sure." He said.

"Do not wreck my car." I said.

"Please Eddie. You have three Escalade's." He said.

"This is my good one though." I said.

"Don't worry. Maybe I'll even listen to the little kids music you have in there." He said.

"It's for Ellie!" I exclaimed.

"You're going soft man." He said.

"No I'm not. If I was then I wouldn't be here." I snapped then got into the van.

They better be happy I treat them like family. I should really start hanging out with the guys who I'm not as close to in my Mafia. They would never cross me. But it's more fun with my friends.

I got back home and parked the van. I unloaded all the crates and hide them in a store space I have. I sighed and headed inside. I walked to the staircase. I was about half way when my phone rang.

"What?" I snapped. I'm fucking tired.

"Damn Eddie. But we have another job." He said.

"I'm done for the day." I said reaching the floor my bedroom is on.

"Yes I know. But tomorrow we seriously need to head out. To Italy." He said.

"Someone skipping payment again?" I asked.

"For like a year." He said.

"Why am I just being informed?" I asked.

"He travels a lot. We just found him now. He's in Italy." He said.

"Ok. I'm taking the girls with me on this one. I'll call you later." I said then hung up. I heard cooing as I passed Ellie's room. I went in and bent over the crib.

"What are you doing up cupcake?" I asked. Her big eyes stared up at me. She held the glance and then turned her head. "Why'd you turn your head from daddy?" I asked. She made baby noises. I bounced her up and down in attempt to calm her down. It just made her giggly. I stroked her back. She yawned.

"That's good, baby. Go to sleep." I said. I started walking around her room. Maybe I could figure out how Duncan got in. I looked up at the sky light. I took a stool in Ellie's room and stepping up. I pushed on the skylight. Two of the huge bolts were missing. You could easily get in. He seriously has been snooping. I went into the hallway with Ellie still pressed to my chest.

In the hallway closet were bolts and a powerdrill. That'll scare Ellie. I took her way down the hallway to the master bedroom. Patricia was asleep. I sat Ellie next to her and sat down a pillow so she wouldn't fall or roll. I left and went back to her room. I bolted down the skylight again adding a few more. That's better. I went back to the bedroom. Patricia had woken up and was talking to Ellie.

"Daddy, loves us both but sometimes it feels like he doesn't want to be with us." Patricia said stroking Ellie's back. Ellie made some baby noise. Patricia put Ellie in her lap as she sat up. She lightly laughed. "Daddy's little princess. More like most important thing in Daddy's life." Patricia snorted looking at her onesy.

"Well she's one of the things." I said coming into the room. Patricia's eyes got big. "You're the other." I said. She blushed. I came and sat down next to them. Ellie looked really tired. She reached a hand out to me and Patricia. Patricia sat her in the middle of us. I nuzzed closer to her. She smiled and blinked her eyes shut. I stroked her little face. Patricia and I made eye contact.

"I'm sorry I went off." She said.

"It's ok. So listen I have this job." I said.

"What is it?" She grumbled.

"Well it's in Italy. And I want you to come there with me." I said.

"Ok." She said happily.

"So you'll come?" I asked.

"Sure. It sounds fun." She said.

"Thanks." I said then kissed her. It had to be a short one because Ellie is in the room. I kissed her forehead once more and then laid down. I fell asleep with my two favorite people.

Patricia POV

I woke up the next morning alone. I know Eddie works but where's my Ellie belly? I turned over and got up. I walked down the hallway.

"Who's the prettiest thing ever?" I heard Eddie coo. I walked into Ellie's room. He had Ellie and was playing with her. She giggling, cooing and almost purring. Eddie had apparently dressed her. She actually looked cute. He kissed her big belly. She squealed. Eddie laughed.

"You're so cute." I said. Eddie noticed me and chuckled. He put our little princess on his hip and walked over.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Well I'm not dressed." I said.

"You have sweatpants and a tank top. Just grab a hoodie." He said. I looked him up in down in his suit.

"So you have Armani and I have trash clothes?" I said.

"They aren't trash." He said.

"I'm still changing." I said. I went to my closet, grabbed some clothes and changed. I met Eddie downstairs and went to the limo. We got to the airport and didn't have to go through security. I guess they know Eddie has something on him. We sat in first class. A flight attendant gave me champange. She practically shoved it at me.

"Hey!" Eddie called. She turned.

"Yea?" She said.

"That was rude. Apolagize." He said.

"Sorry, you slutty whore." She said to me then walked away.

"Stupid bitch." Eddie murmered.

This should be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy so I seriously hate this chapter myself but I haven't updated in forever, and someone metioned doing a prequel for this story and I'm going to try to.**

* * *

**Eddie POV**

I fucking hate this plane. People were fucking talking about Patricia and I. This is why I fly private jet. My hand rested on my holster a few times. But I didn't shoot anyone. This time. The plane finally landed. I grabbed Ellie and my carry on bag. Patricia grabbed her carry on bags. I saw the guys getting up. We all got off the plane and into a car. I buckled up Ellie into the car seat I had. The driver started up the car.

Now is business. Alfie handed me some more documents. This person has skipped out for over a year. He had loans and drug shipments from me he still hasn't paid. People should realize I will find them. Fucking morons.

"So we strike tonight?" I asked.

"No. We have to strike in about an hour." Fabian said.

"Alright." I said. We got to the safe house I have. I can't stay in my regular house because someone probably knows where it is. I got out Ellie and Patricia and helped them inside. The guys bought in the luggage and I handed Ellie to Patricia.

"Bye, Yacker." I said holding her waist.

"Bye, Kruger." She said.

"Love you Trixie." I said.

"Love you too, Kruger." She sighed. I kissed her. She let me kiss her which is odd because she usually tells me to screw off but I still insist.

My Yacker is the best.

**Patricia POV**

After Eddie left I was playing with Ellie. I was holding onto her waist and stood her up on my knees. She kept kicking her feet and giggling. I kissed her belly. She made a noise. I smiled. I heard a loud bang and footsteps. I turned my head. I saw a mob of men coming in. They weren't Eddie's. They came over and grabbed me. One took Ellie from me which made her cry. I kicked.

"Let me go!" I yelled. They tied me up with rope and flattened duck tape on my mouth. I got slung over someone shoulder. I squirmed. I hate this. They took Ellie and I outside and into a car. I just stayed tied up. They placed Ellie into my lap. She seemed to calm that way. They drove like mad people. I had to move just to keep Ellie safe. We rode around for hours! It was agonizing. The car finally stopped. I was car sick. One man opened the door and picked me up. Another took my Ellie. I'm going to kick ass so hard when I can.

They took me into a abandoned looking house and sat me in a corner. They untied me and handed me Ellie.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He said some weird thing in Italian. "What?" I asked. He said something else. I huffed.

This is not happening to me.

**Eddie POV**

The guys and I finally got to the bastards office. We marched up and walked right in. He looked at me smugly.

"Alright, where is my money?" I said.

"Money isn't the only thing you're missing." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your wife and child." He said. I lunged across the desk, pinned him to the ground and placed one of my guns on his temple.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Drop my payment." He said. I placed the gun in between his eyes.

"Tell me and you're paying me." I growled.

"No." He said. I put my finger on the trigger. When I shot someone moved me at the same time. I looked up. I hit the damn window. Fabian held me.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Eddie calm down. I'll talk to him and you'll get a deal. Just relax." He said. I kept trying to get to the man. Fabian pushed me into the hallway. I can't just stand around!

"Eddie, Fabian will fix it." Alfie said.

"I want police involved." I said.

"Um Eddie you know that's dangerous." He said.

"I own police so I want them to work for me." I said.

"Eddie-" He sighed.

"GET ME THE DAMN POLICE!" I yelled.

"Fine." He sighed. He got out his phone and called them. I was practically fuming. No one does this to me and get's away with it.

**Fabian POV**

Damn. How the hell did this shit happen? I sat across from the jerk who kidnapped Eddie's girls.

"Ok I'm not going to sugar coat anything. Eddie's pissed as hell. Let me tell you what's going to happen. You are going to pay him what you owe and give his girls back. He also wants the police. If you do these things then you'll only get a small time in jail for stalking and harassment of his girls." I said.

"I'm not going to do anything." He said.

"That is your choice. If you do it fast then you and everyone around you won't die." I said.

"Fine, just tell Eddie to watch his back." He said.

"He always is." I said getting up and leaving. In the hallway Eddie was angry and annoyed which is the worst mood you could ever have him in.

"Fabian, I heard no gun shots! I want him dead!" He said.

"Eddie, we made a deal. He gave us the address for the girls and is giving over the money." I said.

"No. I want him to bring what I want here. I'm not falling for a trap." He said. There is no arguing with him about this is there? I went back into the office and told the guy what he wanted. He said fine.

It still amazes me what type of power Eddie has over people. But it's a good type of power. One people fear and respect.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"No. I'm off my game! I can't be off my game at a time like this. Everyone's out to get me and I've let my shield drop to many times. I just don't feel like I can balance it anymore." He said.

"It'll be fine." I said. He ran a hand through his hair. I've never seen him like this.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi you guys. So it's me. This is the last chapter of the story. It's a weird ending but I like it. I was thinking to maybe do a sequel or maybe a prequel. Because I was asked to do a prequel. Anyway enjoy and if you ever want talk then PM me or me at Geekprincess._

* * *

_Patricia_

Only this would happen to ME! I mean what other girl gets put in this situation? It's techincally my fault. I have to be engaged to the best Mafia boss in the world and be the mother of his daughter. I should really make better life decisions.

I stared at the cold concrete wall. I just want to get in my custom made bed and cuddle in Eddie's arms. Wow that sounded girlier and more spoiled than I thought. It's so sadly true. I haven't ever felt like this since I've been with Eddie. My days are basically consisted of the same things. Shopping, self-defense, hanging out with the girls, taking care of Ellie, being in love with Eddie, and cooking. Not really something that changed.

The door in the room opened. I looked up. The men who took me. They picked me up and sat me in a car. Ellie was placed in my lap. I bounced her around as we rode. We were in a city again and taken into the back of a building. The men ran off and I walked through the building.

I saw Alfie. He looked realived. He took me outside to one of Eddie's cars. He was sitting in the drivers seat trying ton relax. He smiled and crushed me and Ellie in his arms.

"Let's get home." Alfie said.

"We just got here." I said.

"This isn't safe anymore. Home is safe." Eddie said.

"Eddie, stop. I can't keep doing this." I said.

"No one can hurt you." He promised.

"My child isn't safe anymore." I said.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm leaving and taking Ellie with me." He grew red with rage.

"You will never take her away from me. Just try and I'll fucking shoot your brains out." He yelled. Oh my god. Tears threatened to come up. I slapped him and huffed. Ellie started crying her blue eyes filled with tears. Eddie gave her a soft face but I could still see the coldness in his eyes. I went outside and got onto Eddie's private jet.

Eddie got on and we took off. I didn't look at him the whole way home. No not home, his prison. He keeps me locked up like a dog and I'm fucking sick of it. He try and stop me then I'll go to the FBI. The ride felt like forever.

When we landed I got off with Ellie in my arms and ran. I can't do this, I really can't. I heard yelling and heavy footsteps. I have no idea how to get out of an airport. It's never really came to me running for my life. Ellie was holding onto me closely. I somehow made my way into the indoor part of the airport and ducked down. I slipped into a Chanel store buying myself a hat and sunglasses.

"Mama." Ellie whined. I shushed her before placing a hat over her head. We stepped out and walked through the airport. I looked for Eddies guys as I walked. Leaving Eddie isn't an option. If he decides to give me up then he'll probably kill me because I know too much.

I ran into something and looked up. A man.

"Do you need any help?" He asked. I nodded.

"My fiancé is trying to get me and I just want to leave." I said. I looked deeper into his eyes. It was Eddie with a wig on. "Leave me alone." I said.

"Patricia, I'm sorry I'm just protective. I don't know why I said what I said. I couldn't bare to lose either of you." He said.

"Eddie, I can't put our daughter through this, worrying if she's okay or not." I said.

"So what are you saying?" He asked.

"We can't stay in the house. I'm sorry we just can't." I said.

"You want to leave?" He asked.

"Temporarily, I would keep her safe from harm. We would go into hiding. When she's 11 I will bring her back." I said. Tears looked like they were about to come to his eyes.

"I'd miss 11 birthdays." He said.

"It's just a small time for you to get things stable." I said.

"I want to have contact with her. We Skype every day." He said.

"Okay Eddie. Let's get home to decide where we should hide." I said. He nodded and wrapped an arm around me. We got into his car and I sat next to him. He kept looking at Ellie.

"I'll miss you." He said as we drove. I smiled.

"I'll miss you too. But maybe we can sneak in a few visits. This is all for her later on safety." I said.

"Make sure to spoil her, to the fullest extent." He said smiling. "Tell her daddy wants her as a princess." He said.

"Okay Eddie." I said.

"Make sure you guys stay in a city, so when she comes back she won't be incredibly shocked." He said.

"Maybe we could go to London. No one would think I would be there because I'm not from London." I said.

"Can't you stay in America?" He whined.

"Eddie, we agreed what's best." I said. He sighed and nodded.

"The best." He agreed. I've never seen him look so sad. We got home and went inside. I sighed loudly and walked upstairs. I packed a few suitcases of clothes for me and Ellie. Ellie was in Eddies arm clapping. He was trying to spend happy time with her in person.

"I'm done." I announced. Eddie pulled me into a hug with Ellie.

"I love you with all my heart. When you get back everything will be great. We'll be the king, queen and princess with everything right in our kingdom." He said. His voice was shaky.

"I love you Eddie." I said. He kissed me with more fire than I've felt before. We packed up the limo then I got in. I watched Eddie in the driveway as we pulled away. This is my new life.

_Eddie_

Hardest thing of my life. I have to make it right. My mafia will be perfect when they get back. I want my daughter spoiled so much. God I'm gonna miss them. My family. At least since this is happening I can focus on work. Perfect my security and job. It'll be great.

Perfection is what my family deserves.


	7. AN: About sequelprequel

Sequel is up, so yay! It's called Mafia Princess! Yayyyyyy! Prequel should come soon, well when I get an idea. If you have an idea what can happen in the prequel then either pm or comment below. Anyway I just wanted to let you know, so yay!


End file.
